


Вутайская девственница

by BlackyDono



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Romance, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyDono/pseuds/BlackyDono





	Вутайская девственница

\- Тебя ничего не смущает?  
Руфус готов был поспорить, что рубашка испорчена безнадежно. Не то что бы у него не было других, но конкретно эту он надел в первый раз, и вот, теперь ее можно будет выкинуть. Или сначала задушить ей сделавшего совершенно невинный вид Рено, а затем уже выкинуть.  
\- Вы же знаете, меня в принципе ничего не смущает, - оскалился Турк. - Сэр.  
\- Еще раз скажешь это таким тоном, я натравлю на тебя Дарки, - буркнул Руфус.  
\- Она меня любит, и она меня не тронет, - уверенно заявил Рено. Подумав, он с хитрой улыбкой добавил, - И вы будете скучать по моей болтовне.  
Руфус только и смог, что покачать головой. Отрицать сказанное турком он не мог, и это раздражало. Руфус вообще не любил, когда прав был кто-то, кроме него, и Рено повезло, что нравился он Руфусу все же гораздо больше, чем его раздражал. Что не помешало бы вылить остаток напитка Рено на голову.  
\- Почему мне кажется, что я знаю, о чем вы думаете? - прошептал Рено и, приблизившись вплотную к Руфусу, принялся слизывать капли, оставшиеся на лице Шинры-младшего, медленно переходя к шее.  
\- И что ты делаешь? - хрипло спросил Руфус.  
\- Я вас вылизываю, это очевидно, - Рено расстегнул пару пуговиц на рубашке Руфуса, и продолжил свое занятие.  
\- Я заметил. И зачем?  
\- Я же тоже ваша собачка, сэр, я вас вылижу. Если прикажете - я кого угодно загрызу. Надо будет - и умру за вас.  
\- Ты пьян.  
\- Ни капли. А вот вы точно пьяны. Вы мне нравитесь пьяным.  
\- Я даже не уверен, комплимент это или оскорбление.  
Рено на это замечание только фыркнул, и потянулся за бутылкой. Руфус задумчиво посмотрел на остаток яркой зеленой жидкости в бокале.  
\- Из чего его делают? И почему такое дурацкое название?  
\- Травки всякие, сэр, вутайцы не слишком распространяются на этот счет.  
\- Я слышал, что туда добавляют мако, поэтому он такого цвета.  
\- Там и так хватает не слишком легальных вещей. Но раньше добавляли. Получалась совсем забористая штука, приходы были шикарные, но с утра было ощущение, как будто мозги за ночь расплавились. Не очень приятно.  
\- Ты пробовал? - удивился Руфус. Рено кивнул и хмыкнул в ответ на недоверчивое выражение лица Шинры-младшего. - Ладно. Ну тогда что с названием? Почему "вутайская девственница", они там что, под веществами до первого секса сидят? - Рено засмеялся.  
\- Просто он такой же головокружительный как юные вутайские девушки. И такой же нелегальный.  
\- Почему вдруг... - начал Руфус, но, увидев, как Рено расплылся в дико довольной ухмылке, не стал заканчивать вопрос, - А, не важно, понял. Не думаю, что хочу знать о твоих любовных похождениях.  
\- На самом деле, вутайские девушки не в моем вкусе. Вы, наверное, заметили, что я предпочитаю блондинок, - Руфус решил, что искушение вылить напиток на голову Рено, становится слишком сильным, и допил оставшиеся полбокала залпом. - Эй, не перестарайтесь, а то мне вас потом по всему побережью ловить.  
\- Что-то мне подсказывает, что далеко я не уйду, - сдавленно прошептал Руфус. Он подумал, что и правда погорячился, а еще что нужно было принять предложение Рено разбавить алкоголь соком. В начале вечера Руфус был слишком в себе уверен, а потом ему уже просто не позволила этого сделать гордость. Турк забрал у Руфуса бокал поставил его на столик, а сам сделал еще глоток прямо из бутылки, даже не поморщившись. - Тебя что, вообще не берет?  
\- Просто мне нужно выпить побольше, чтобы напиться. Мне-то не семнадцать, - подмигнул Рено. - И вам я больше не налью, президент лично меня прикончит, если что случится.  
\- Я тебе сахарный что ли? - возмутился Руфус, а потом задумчиво добавил, - а ты ведь когда-нибудь будешь звать президентом меня.  
\- Я очень этого жду, сэр, - вдруг совершенно серьезно сказал Рено.  
\- Издеваешься? - Руфус с подозрением оглядел Рено, пытаясь понять, действительно ли он не шутит. Турк придвинулся к нему почти вплотную, и, почти касаясь своими губами его губ, прошептал:  
\- Ни капли, я же смогу вас напоить без последствий, - и, не давая Руфусу хоть как-то отреагировать, поцеловал его.


End file.
